Treasure Chest
Basic Information Treasure Chests are non-craftable storage containers randomly spawning / appearing in darkness in a certain radius around player characters throughout the world, filled with random materials, items or blocks, sometimes with rare crafting Recipes inside. Many of these Recipes can rarely be dropped or pet-harvested from Creatures too, mainly from Keepas of any kind and Things. Additionally to randomly spawning, a specific amount of Treasure Chests can also be obtained through fulfilling Quests. These chests can be placed and play a sound effect, different from randomly spawning more "secretive" Treasure Chests. These chests conveniently won't vanish after all player characters leave the area, not even when everyone exits the game. The random content of these chests seem to be the exact same though as that of common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. With patch R54 on May 1st 2018, 3 placeable Wood Treasure Chests, 12 placeable Stone Treasure Chests, 6 placeable Obsidian Treasure Chests and 22 placeable Diamond Treasure Chests were implemented as Quest rewards for every player (Quests are not world bound, but account-bound). Pet accessories like Hats and Bow Ties as well as Perfumes can solely be found inside of Treasure chests, while Notes and Data Chips can rarely also be obtained from Keepas of any kind. Treasure Chests can only spawn on solid natural blocks, even on tree-tops, but not in fluids/liquids nor on crafted blocks. However, since the end of 2017, sometimes bugs might displace Treasure Chests nowadays so that they will mistakenly spawn emerged in liquids or on crafted blocks instead of the natural solid blocks above or below that originally initiate their spawning. Treasure Chests will not trade places with any blocks or items. However they need only 1 block of empty space to spawn, so it can actually happen that they will spawn in a tiny (dark) hole completely surrounded by rocks. These same designs of Treasure Chests can also be spawned by players with the help of Loot Spawners, and can be filled by players with whatever kind of items they wish, but will never contain any random loot provided by the game itself when being spawned. Player-spawned chests by the use of Loot Spawners (useful for Adventures) are not covered by this Wiki article, but mainly the Treasure Chests that the game system will provide, because you cannot spawn filled Treasure Chests with Loot Spawners, but instead their content has to be provided by players. Please refer to the article Loot Spawner if you want to learn how to spawn and fill Treasure Chests as a gift or reward for other players. Spawning of Treasure Chests Currently all randomly appearing Treasure Chests can only spawn in darkness, which means neither under direct sunlight during the day nor in areas lit by artificial lighting (Lamps, Lanterns, Torches, Campfires, Chandeliers, etc.) placed by player/s. Exceptions are natural blocks that provide a faint natural light to illuminate the surrounding like Wildwood Flowers or Glowing Mushrooms, but also items that have glowing parts but do not spend any light like LEDs or Diamond Glass that will not prevent chests from spawning nearby. While all chests spawn in darkness only, Wood Treasure Chests additionally to that will only spawn during night-times (since R23), not during the day any longer, no matter how dark their surrounding is. All other types of Treasure Chests can spawn during the day too - as long as complete darkness is provided. Treasure Chests can only spawn as soon as the player comes into approximate range of "view" (not meaning direct line of sight), not area-bound. It can take a few seconds for them to appear. So wandering at night or teleporting into a dark area and then strolling around a bit can be a good strategy to "farm" Treasure Chests (chests might even spawn behind the player-character then). Still these chests will generally spawn only sparsely and not every night. Chests spawn the best at nightfall. Placing a Bed during the day into any biome and going to sleep will make the player-character wake up at nightfall and perhaps then treasure chests can already be spotted that might have spawned or will start to spawn close by. Despawning of Treasure Chests Treasure Chests will not vanish when the sun sets or light is being placed close to them. But unlooted Treasures Chests will be gone for good if the player character wanders off out of sight. Half-looted Treasure Chests will prevail a little longer, but will vanish too if the player/s don't return to them within a short while. Only placeable Treasure Chests earned by completing Quests will prevail until looted. As soon as you have looted these chests, they will disappear in any case. You will not receive the chest itself when taking "everything", and you cannot put anything into automatically randomly spawning Treasure Chests. Revisiting an area too soon again (like per teleporting in and out, in and out again or running across a certain area repeatedly) will usually not make more/new chests spawn there; it might even be necessary to wait a whole day-circle until new chests will spawn. However sometimes this kind of procedure might make creatures in this area vanish and not respawn again. Player-spawned chests (using the Loot Spawner) on the other hand will prevail even upon reglog, until they have been completely looted. Tips for finding and "farming" Treasure Chests All Treasure Chests open to the north, so their glow is best visible when searching for them from the north looking towards the south. It also means that players sometimes could occasionally miss a chest in complete darkness when looking to the north. Players can try to make Treasure Chests of different quality spawn on artificial biomes/arenas/farms/spawners built of specific natural blocks as a floor (preferable with walls and a ceiling too to provide darkness, so chests can also spawn during daytime, except for wood treasure chests). It does not matter at which altitude of the world these farms/arenas are built, or in which natural biome, as long as a certain number of specific blocks is used (a 16x16 plane is recommended though). Still, specific blocks will also make specific creatures spawn on them additionally, and please note that some of them might be aggressive... Classification / "types" of Treasure Chests The type of randomly spawning Treasure Chest and such the general quality of its contents varies depending on the kind of blocks it will automatically spawn on - for example Wood Treasure Chests only spawn on surface-blocks like Grass or (Tree-) Leaves, while Stone Treasure Chests will only spawn on natural blocks/rocks from the Fossil layer. [[Wood Treasure Chest|'Wood Treasure Chest']] Has a yellow glow inside. Spawns commonly on surface-blocks like Grass, Savannah Grass, Dead Grass, Sand, Wood, Peakstone, all sorts of Canyonstones, Snow or any Tree-Leaves in the darkness only at night. These chests usually contain low quality content in significant amounts like Coal, Rimecones, Red Flowers, Yellow Flowers, Blue Flowers, Beeswax, Melted Wax, Gunpowder, Perfumes, Pet Accessories like Hats and/or Bow Ties, Notes and/or Data Chips, (blocks of) Cragwood, Red Mushrooms and Brown Mushrooms. Sometimes Wood Treasure Chests will contain rare Recipes of low tiers, like for colored Beds or Stone Paths. [[Stone Treasure Chest|'Stone Treasure Chest']] Has a green glow inside. Spawns on Limestone, Bedrock and other Fossil layer blocks in darkness during night and day, even rarely on Coal Nodes, but not on common grey Stone. Can provide Coal, Gunpowder, TNT, Melted Wax, Beeswax, blocks of Cragwood, Basic Extractors, Moss Torches, Stun Bombs, Explosive Bombs, blocks of Blue Carpets, blocks of Wood Walls and/or blocks of Wood Floor. Can rarely contain Wood Swords, Stone Mining Cells and/or some of the materials and/or items that all Treasure Chests will provide, like Basic Extractors, Perfumes, Pet Accessories (Bow Ties, Top Hats, etc.), Notes, Data Chips and the like. [[Obsidian Treasure Chest|'Obsidian Treasure Chest']] Has a blue glow inside. Spawns on Stalactite, Siltstone and other Stalactite layer blocks in darkness during day and night. Can contain Coal Torches, Pigment (yellow, red and/or blue), Stacked Stone Walls, Red Wood Walls, TNT, Stone Swords, Leather armor parts, plus some of the items and/or materials that can also be found in Stone Treasure Chests, like Explosive Bombs, Basic Extractors, Perfumes and Pet Accessories like Bow Ties or Top Hats. Obsidian Treasure Chests can contain most of the rare Recipes that Stone Treasure Chests will provide. Rare crafting recipes for Adobe blocks can also be found in Obsidian Treasure Chests. [[Iron Treasure Chest|'Iron Treasure Chest']] Has a red glow inside. Spawns on Hardened Lava, Igneous Rock and other Lava layer blocks in darkness during day and night. Can contain Basic Extractors, Advanced Extractors, Iron Ore, Obsidian Ore, more rarely Obsidian Swords, Obsidian Mining Cells and/or pieces of Obsidian armor, plus some items and/or materials that can also be found in Obsidian Treasure Chests, like Coal, Gunpowder, TNT, Explosive Bombs, Brown Mushrooms, Pet Accessories (Bow Ties, Top Hats, etc.), Coal Torches, blocks of Red Wood Walls, Perfumes, Notes and Data Chips. Iron Treasure Chests can contain most of the rare high-tier crafting Recipes that Diamond Treasure Chests will also provide, like for Mosaic Walls or Light/Dark Lumite Walls. [[Diamond Treasure Chest|'Diamond Treasure Chest']] Has a purple glow inside. Spawns on Corrupted Blocks in darkness during day and night. Can contain Wood Burning Lamps, TNT, Iron Mining Cells, Iron Swords, parts of Iron Armor, different kinds of Arctek lighting, Arctek tables and/or Arctek chests, plus items and/or materials that can also be found in Iron Treasure Chests like Iron Ore, Obsidian Ore, Coal, Gunpowder, blocks of Red Wood Walls, Advanced Extractors, Explosive Bombs, Pet Accessories (Bow Ties, Top Hats, etc.), Notes and Data Chips. Diamond Treasure Chests can contain most of the rare Recipes that Iron Treasure Chests will also rarely provide. Holiday Gifts ''' Only during Christmas holidays for around a month starting somewhen in December and lasting into January, Holiday Gifts can '''additionally to common Treasure Chests randomly spawn during day and night on blocks of Ice and Snow, mainly in Taigas, snowy Tundras, frozen Oceans, snow-covered Mountains and the like. Holiday Gifts are colorful gift boxes in Red, Blue, and Green; they contain holiday items such as holiday crafting-recipes, Christmas Hats for Pets, colorful small Lights, Gingerbread and/or Christmas-themed building-blocks. During that time, all the usual Treasure Chests will still spawn along with the Holiday Gifts. Rare Recipes Note that nearly all rare Recipes can be obtained from Creatures like Keepas (either can be looted after killing them or pet-harvested after taming them) and can alternatively also be found in Treasure Chests. Only the crafting recipe for Super Extractors can solely be obtained from Things. The rare crafting Recipes for Banded Weathered Wood Walls, Barred Wood Windows and Weathered Wood Walls can be dropped or pet-harvested from Canyon-creatures like Trogs, Dried Leafies or Dustevils, but can alternatively also be found in Wood Treasure Chests (and most likely in Stone Treasure Chests and Obsidian Treasure Chests as well). Rare Recipes for Beacons, Adobe Blocks, Mosaic Walls, Hardened Lava Wall and Lumite Walls can usually be found in high-tier Treasure Chests (Iron Treasure Chests and Diamond Treasure Chests) as well as being dropped or pet-harvested from Things. Most other rare crafting Recipes (except for special event recipes like for Halloween or Christmas of course) can be found in low tier Treasure Chests (Wood Treasure Chests, Stone Treasure Chests, Obsidian Treasure Chests) and can alternatively also be obtained from Keepas of different kinds. Low-tier Treasure Chests (most especially Wood Treasure Chests) might have a lower chance to contain low-tier crafting recipes than high-tier Iron Treasure Chests and Diamond Treasure Chests will contain high-tier crafting recipes. So it can take a much longer time to obtain "simple" rare recipes like for decorative Stone/Wood Blocks or colored Beds than the "higher tier" ones (like Adobe blocks and Beacons). A list of rare Recipes that can be discovered in Treasure Chests is available in the according Wikia article Recipes. Please note that the Wikia makers have never received any specific insider-information from Playful about the exact Loot Tables, so the information ginven is based solely on testing and experience of players. Items that can only be found in randomly spawning Treasure Chests Nearly everything that randomly spawning Treasure Chests can contain can also be - albeit very rarely - looted from Creatures like Keepas of any kind and Things, crafting materials can be extracted or harvested, and many items that you can find in Treasure Chests can also be crafted by yourself. However, Pet Accessories like Top Hats and Bow Ties as well as Perfumes are solely contained in Treasure Chests, and there is no other way to collect them except for finding and looting Treasure Chests. Some of the available Notes and Data Chips also won't be provided by any Creatures, but only by Treasure Chests.Category:Treasure